


Sneaky

by valeforwings



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/pseuds/valeforwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because speedos are kind of like panties...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

To everyone, Makoto was the perfect boyfriend.

  
Ever since he started dating Seijuurou (which came as an almost-surprise to everyone, aside from Haruka and Rin who knew off the bat due to their captain's body language and tone that changed over the course of months during practices together), and knowing that the brunette was already kind and giving and thoughtful, hearing stories from the Samezuka captain that he had told Nitori solidified that he was not only boyfriend material, but definite husband material as well.

  
Which would mean that there was no way that he would be the type to play tricks or anything of the sort...right?

* * *

  
"What's taking Makoto so long...?" Rei glanced at the clock on the wall, swimmers already starting to stretch to start practice.

  
"Oh, now that you mention it, Seijuurou isn't here either! Haru, have you seen either of them?" Nagisa turned to Haruka, pink eyes full with concern because why would either captain be late, or close to being late for practice? "They couldn't have gone too far and they know to put captain duties before boyfriend duties!"

  
Rin snorted. "If they're kissing in the locker rooms, just leave them be. You know if you were to go in there and start shouting, you'd scare Makoto off like a cat."

* * *

  
Much to Rin's theory, he was right.

  
Seijuurou moaned, nibbling at Makoto's bottom lip and sucked it in between his teeth, smiling when he felt the Iwatobi captain shake against him. They were already in their swimsuits, ready to go for their practice, but one thing lead to another and when Makoto was turning to head towards the door, he bumped into Seijuurou which was the catalyst to their current make-out session.

  
"Someone's feeling playful..." Seijuurou purred against Makoto's ear once he felt familiar large hands knead at his ass. "As much as I would like to continue and how your hands do belong there aside from a few other places, it has to wait until after practice. Captain's orders."

  
"Well I'm a captain too and I say-" The redhead yelped when Makoto pinched his inner thigh and brought his hand down across his behind. "-that it'd be nice to continue."

  
Seijuurou opened his mouth to protest because they really should be walking out there to start practice, but the knock on the door and a small voice beat him to it.

  
"Seijuurou, Makoto, are you in there?" It was Nitori, his voice unsure as if he was debating on opening the door in fear that his two friends were doing something more than kissing. "It's five after four..."

  
"Shit!" Makoto and Seijuurou backed away from each other, discarding of their team jackets in a hurry, Seijuurou turning to the door. "Be there in a sec, Nitori!" He turned to Makoto, frown spreading to a smile once he saw the apologetic look on Makoto's face. "S'fine."

  
"Sorry that we're probably going to get an earful from Gou and Rin..."

  
"You know, for siblings and all, they're extremely alike."

* * *

  
Once they had stepped out, Seijuurou felt extremely uncomfortable when whomever he would pass by, they would stop what they were doing and stare at him. Gestures were involved, pointing mostly, and expressions ranged between shocked and somewhat amused. He looked down, scanning his chest and lower body, checking for hickies (nothing that he could see, due to his and Makoto's pact to avoid leaving marks as best they could) and his hard-on went down because of being interrupted...

  
So what was everyone staring at?

  
"Uh..." He turned quickly in a circle, starting to hear snickers and muffled voices, knowing for sure that mostly everyone indeed was seeing something that he was clearly missing.

  
"Oi, Sei! Mako's lucky, it _is_ cute!" Nagisa winked at the confused redhead, whistling after his words ended.

  
"Hazuki, what-" Something in the reflection of the pool caught his eye, something on green paper was definitely on him, on his ass, and the probable reason why everyone was laughing. He grasped it, bringing the paper to his face to read the familiar scrawl and his eyes widened when he muttered the word to himself.

  
_Kawaii._

  
He looked up, lips pressed in a line and cheeks burning, at the culprit behind the note who was all smiles and looking as if it wasn't him.

  
Makoto.

  
"Hey, Makoto!" Seijuurou crumpled the note in his hand, locking his gaze with brilliant green. "Nice joke! Now I know why you were so handsy in the locker room!"

  
The brunette shook his head, smile widening on his face and he winked at his flustered boyfriend and his own cheeks redenned when his boyfriend had just said why it was taking them so long out loud. "It's no joke! It's cute, really!"

  
"Oh I am _so_ getting you back-!" He tossed the crumpled ball at Nitori, dashing off to get his hands on Makoto who let out a squeak and took off running towards the stairs, laughter following behind him as he kept a steady lead ahead. "C'mere!"

  
Gou just sighed, rolling here eyes and picking the green paper from the floor to throw it away in the trash bin and continued to listen to Makoto's and Seijuurou's yelps and words to each other, and the shout that came from Makoto once the Samezuka captain had finally caught him. "This is why we never get anything done anymore..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was at a con when I wrote this, due to seeing a booth with bootyshorts and underwear that had things written on the back. And then otp thinking happened.


End file.
